


Game Change

by smcthegreat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcthegreat/pseuds/smcthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina sighed, looking tired and worn. "I'm changing the rules, Emma".     Regina Mills takes fate into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Change

**Author's Note:**

> Set After "The Miller's Daughter" and before/during "Welcome To Storybrooke". This story was inspired by the stills and promos released. And because I wanted Regina to win, for once. 
> 
> Thanks to my wolf pack for the encouragement, support and love. Writer's Rehab is hard but you guys make it bearable. ♥

She sat on a bench in the middle of town. Ironically, it was the self-same bench on which Emma Swan had told Henry that she was a murderer. She’d watched from afar, heart breaking into fragments and jagged edges she had no hope of ever repairing. Now, calm and collected, Regina waited. It wouldn’t be long now until the denizens of the town spotted her and ran to tell the Charmings of her location. Any other time, their shocked faces and startled flights of escape might amuse her. Now, a grim satisfaction flooded her watching Grumpy and Archie scurry away. _Run away, little lemmings. Run and tell Snow where I am. Run and play the part of the pawn._ It wouldn’t be long now.

 

Regina exhaled slowly and with a few uttered words and a wave of her hand, a shimmery barrier enclosed her and the bench before disappearing entirely. Now to wait. She didn’t want to wait, waiting meant time with her thoughts, emotions pushing to forefront, demanding her attention and energy. Energy she needed to carry out this one last act of justice, one last act of revenge. Sure enough, David’s old truck pulled up and out poured the Charming family. A smirk crossed Regina’s face; at least they were predictable. Charming with his sword, Snow with her bow, Emma Swan awkward with her sword and Henry. Henry, her beloved boy, her shining light in the dark, standing there somber, with a quizzical look on his face. Regina knew the picture she created: sitting calm and quiet on a bench in the middle of Storybrooke, no weapons, no magic flying from her fingertips, her face smooth of any feeling. Waiting.

 

She rolled her eyes when Charming rushed headlong towards her. Clearly this was where Emma got her tendency to leap first and think later. Regina allowed another smirk to cross her lips when he bounced quite handily off the barrier. The smirk dropped at Snow and Emma and even Henry rushing to his side. Always someone in your corner when you were a Charming. It was more than she’d ever had. She watched as Emma tentatively touched the barrier, snatching her hand back as if she’d been burned when she couldn’t pass through. Henry ventured his hand out but was quickly pulled back by Emma and Regina was glad. Much as he had hurt her, she never wished any pain on her son. There, Regina noted, the look of understanding dawning on Snow’s face as she laid down her weapons and, with a deep breath, extended her hand and pushed through. She was through before Charming could yell her name. One last time, The Evil Queen and Snow White, face to face. It felt fitting to Regina, after everything, after all the machinations and plots and death. One final moment.

 

Regina watched silently as Snow gathered her courage and stepped directly in front of Regina. Snow tensed, waiting for Regina to strike her down or speak and when Regina did neither, confusion crossed Snow’s face. Regina inclined her head to the side, indicating she wanted Snow to sit. Snow hesitantly lowered herself down beside Regina and waited. The silence became too much for her. “Regina, I -”

 

Regina held her hand up. “No. I’m not interested in your words or your rationalizations. For once, you will listen to me.”

 

Snow swallowed and nodded briefly.

 

“I suppose you think I’m here to kill you. To rip out your heart and force those you love to watch as I crush it in my hand?” Regina smiled, bitter and cold. “Oh, the thought certainly crossed my mind, dear. But rest easy, that’s not why I’m here.”

 

“Then why -” Snow started to say.

 

Regina’s eyes flashed dangerously. “I know you have problems with basic things like keeping secrets but surely you can master silence for a few moments.”

 

Snow blushed and dropped her eyes, nodding silently.

 

“Good.” Regina settled back against the hard bench. “Now I’ve pondered how best to wreak my vengeance. You killed my mother after all. Oh wait,” Regina turned towards Snow. “You didn’t. You manipulated _me_ into doing it for you. Poor Snow White, all her talk of heroism and being good, yet when it came time to do the hard thing, she balked. She took the coward’s way out.”

 

Regina leaned in close. “Poor Snow White, now you’re just the same as me. A murderer. How does it feel, dear? To know you have taken a life? To have the knowledge that you destroyed someone’s happiness not once, not twice, but three times over?”

 

“You see, Snow, I’m not going to end your life. No, I’ve decided that my revenge will be you living with the knowledge of what you’ve done. Of having to walk these streets, seeing your beloved subjects shy away from you, fail to meet your eyes, cross the street to avoid being near you.” Regina smiled cruelly. “You have practice with that already, as Mary Margaret, the town strumpet. But this, my dear, the realization that you aren’t any better than I am, that now people will know what you’ve done, the nightmares and the knowledge you will have every time you look in the mirror, this is my justice. _This_ is my revenge.”

 

Regina looked out at Charming and Emma, standing there. Emma’s face was a study in muted horror and shock. Charming looked angry and defiant. Regina shook her head and looked back at Snow. She watched as Snow’s face crumpled with the reality of that indictment. She allowed only a hint of satisfaction to cross her face when Snow’s shoulders sagged as Snow contemplated living out the rest of her life without being able to claim the mantle of righteousness. “Live, Snow White. Live forever, with what you’ve done. With the realization you are no hero, that you stink of cowardice and corruption, that you are no more a paragon of virtue than I am of evil. Live.”

 

Regina stood and with a final glance at a weeping Snow, she waved her hands and disappeared in a plume of purple smoke.

 

She reappeared near the outskirts of town and heaved a breath that turned into a sob. It was done. Finally. Regina glanced upward and allowed the pain to surface. “For you, Mother,” She whispered. Now, only one thing remained. Regina squared her shoulders, lifted her chin and started walking towards her Mercedes, left here earlier for a quick getaway. She reached the door when her name being called caused her to turn, shock on her face.

 

Emma and Henry rushed towards her, Emma calling her name, Henry shouting “Mom, Mom, wait!” at the top of his lungs. Regina froze, no one was supposed to find her so quickly. Her exit was to have been quiet and quick. Leave it to Emma Swan to ruin her carefully laid plans yet again. Regina swallowed through a knot in her throat and waited. Best to get it over with otherwise they’d never leave her be.

 

“Regina, wait.” Emma skidded to a stop in front of her, out of breath and still trying to talk.

 

“Mom!” Henry slammed into her, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly and Regina automatically returned the hug.

 

“What are you doing here?” Regina asked a still struggling Emma.

 

“Could ask you the same thing.” Emma finally caught her breath. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

Regina looked at her as if it should be obvious. “Really, Miss Swan. Your powers of observation still need some fine tuning.”

 

“Ha ha.” Emma made a face. “Seriously, you’re not leaving, are you? After everything?”

 

Regina looked down to see Henry gazing up at her, pleading on his little face. Almost it was enough. _Almost_. “I am, in fact.”

 

“Mom, no! You can’t leave.” Henry pressed his face into her side.

 

“Hey kid, how about you give your Mom and me a minute to talk.” Emma jerked her chin in an unmistakable gesture.

 

Henry grudgingly agreed only after Regina promised she wouldn’t leave before he had a chance to talk to her. She walked a few yards away from the Mercedes and turned to see Emma watching her, arms crossed and a distinctly unimpressed look on her face. “You wanted to talk, Miss Swan.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes. “Really, Regina? You’re just going to up and leave like a thief in the night? Without saying goodbye?”

 

Regina shrugged. “It seemed easier this way.”

 

“What about Henry?”

 

“You and I both know that Henry hasn’t needed me for a long time. Using him is beneath you, _Princess_.”

 

Emma curled her lip in disgust. “Don’t call me that. It’s pretty convenient how all of a sudden Henry doesn’t matter to you, isn’t it?”

 

Regina’s temper flared and she stepped into Emma’s personal space before either realized it. “ _Never_ question my love for my son, Miss Swan.”

 

Emma’s posture sagged in defeat. “Then why, Regina? Why?”

 

Regina wrapped her arms around her middle and hugged herself. “Because I’m tired of being a pawn. My whole life, someone else has dictated my choices, my destiny. Even now, Gold is still trying to manipulate me using Snow White as the goad to my wrath.” Regina sighed, looking tired and worn. “I’m changing the rules, Emma. I’m taking myself out of the equation. Let them find another unfortunate victim to heap their anger and frustration on.”

 

“You’re not a victim.”

 

Regina smiled a little. “I am, but I’ve always refused to accept it. A victim of circumstance, of things I couldn’t control, of people deciding my life long before I was born. So I’m playing my last card. And maybe, finally, I can find my _own_ happy ending.”

 

Emma digested this, her face showing her emotions as she worked through it. “Henry…”

 

“Henry is a young boy in need of a family who loves and cares for him. Flawed as all you Charmings are, I have never doubted that you would each give your life to save his.” Regina looked like she’d swallowed sour milk. “I can’t give him what he needs right now.”

 

Emma shook her head. “I don’t know what to say.”

 

Regina smirked. “Then try saying nothing for once. Silence is a good look for you, Miss Swan.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes and pursed her lips closed as Regina walked back towards Henry. Regina could tell, by the stubborn set of his jaw and his tense posture that he wouldn’t make this easy on her. She smiled in spite of herself. Her bright, shining boy. Now, here at the end, she would finally do the right thing by him. She took him in her arms and held him for a long moment before stepping back and bending down until they were eye level. She brushed his bangs out of his face and laughed as he stopped himself from ducking out of the familiar gesture. Regina cupped his face with her hands and studied him a moment, this child-man wise beyond his years in some areas and still childishly naive in others. Her throat clogged with tears and she shook her head as the tears fell. There would never be words, in this realm or any other to convey her feelings for this boy.

 

“I have always loved you, Henry. And I always will.” Regina whispered.

 

“Don’t go. Please.” Henry pleaded, sounding so like the young boy he was when this all started.

 

“I have to, but try to remember that I love you and if you ever truly need me, I will be there.” Regina started to pull away.

 

“No. I need you now,” Henry cried, holding fast to her waist.

 

Gently, Regina pried his arms loose and steered him towards Emma’s waiting arms. Their eyes met and a world of emotion passed between them before Regina looked away. “Take care of my son, Emma Swan. Because if you don’t, I will know and there won’t be any place in this world or any other you can hide from me.”

 

It was a throw-back to the beginning of their acquaintanceship but lacked the malice and bitterness of the Mayor. Emma smiled and nodded. “You got it, Madame Mayor. Take care of yourself.”

 

Regina glanced around once before getting into the Mercedes. As she drove away, the figures of Emma and Henry grew smaller until they were mere dots in her rear-view mirror. For the first time in her life, Regina Mills looked ahead and only saw possibilities. Perhaps happiness was out there, even for someone like her. Regina laughed aloud as she realized she was actually looking forward to finding out.

 

_Fin_.


End file.
